Laulterec Hammerind
The Beginning Laulterec Hammerind, born of the Hammerind Clan of East Oden. He was raised up by his family of which consisted of a loving mother, Callanah. A broading brother, Seanth who went into medicine. And a tyrantical father Unnis. Calling Unnis a tyrant isn't far from the truth but that doesn't make Hammerind disaprove of his father's actions. In fact Hammerind loves his father. Unnis wanted Laulterec to follow in his foot steps as a blacksmith. Laulterec as a child, was always blacksmithing. But when he wasn't he was sleeping or drinking. His father, always standing over him with disaproving eyes. It was the Hammerind way. Blacksmithing is what they have done for four generations, and it wasn't about to end with Laulterec. Though his father gave him dispair over his works he knew deep down his father saw progress. It wasn't until Laulterec crafted Vasht and Neroda his ornate blades, did his father truly approve of his son at the age of 19. This by far was the happiest day of Laulterec's life in July 1011. That day Unnis Hammerind gave Laulterec Ebberrus, the House Hammer. After that Laulterec became the head smith of Hammerind Steel LLC. Laulterec smithed and smithed grade "A" steel for costumers in East Oden. He became famous for his steel in East Oden. This all thanks to his tyrantical, but ever loving father. His father never gave up on his son. Unnis saw potential. He regrets nothing for he knows his son's calling. Now Laulterec wants the citizens of Lancerus too know the Hammerind craftsmenship. He seeks expansion of his buisness. All will know the craftsmenship of the House of Hammerind! Ebberrus, The House Hammer of Hammerind Ebberrus was forged in the year 713 by Argus Hammerind, Laulterec's Great Great Great Great Grandfather. The forging process took 6 months the stories tell, maybe claimed 1 life in the process (not proven). Ebberrus was used in the War of The Six Kings, by Kinderec Hammerind, Laulterec's Great Great Great Grandfather. In July 18th 1011, Unnis Hammerind gave Ebberrus to Laulterec Hammerind. June 1013, Hammerind uses Ebberrus in the Final round of The Tournment of Valrose. Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013 In June 1013, Laulterec entered the Tournment of Valrose. Hammerind's reasoning to join this event was to get his name spread out through the Lands of Lanercus. Hammerind was only known in East Oden for his steel. Laulterec wanted to get realm wide attention for his works. Hammerind wanted to show his father what his hardwork had brought in his life. He wanted to honor his family, and his father. Hammerind being new to fighting, he knew he would not win. Yet he bested Nex Belain in the first round, and continued into to the final round of the competition. After being beat in the final round by Greyne Mobilis, Hammerind threw his hammer Ebberrus, into the audience in frustration. No one was hurt, except Hammerind's ego. After Valrose Laulterec returns to Oden, now known a little bit better for his skills as a warrior of honor, and skill as a blacksmith. He ponders if he needs to join a cause other then his family. Perhaps theres something he can do other that arm the people of Lancerus. As Hammerind returns to his home in Brill, he gets back to work! He works to become a household name in steel. It isn't long until almost every home in East Oden has a Hammerind Sword within its walls. Laulterec is more than proud, Prideful would be an understatement. It isn't long before the whole on Lancerus knows of his famous skills as a Blacksmith. He expands his business throughout the country of Lancerus, with up to 7 convenient locations! Category:Biographies Category:Recruit